A Silver Wind: The Adventures of Flightclan
by rainfire and hawkpath
Summary: A clan of cats lives peacefully with Midnight at the Sun-drown-place. However, these cats are not normal. You see, they have wings. Please Read&Review! T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

** FlightClan**

Leader: Redstar – white tom with ginger stripes and amber eyes. Wings: large and white with ginger streaks

Deputy: Frostfeather – creamy she-cat with silver flecks and blue eyes. Wings: dainty and pale gray

Leaper: Sunpaw

Medicine cat: Icedance – white she-cat with pale gray stripes and blue eyes. Wings: soft, white and gray

** Warriors**

Tallwhisker – handsome light brown tom with long legs and green eyes. Wings: sleek brown with a lighter underside

Clearpelt – strong white she-cat with a gray muzzle and golden eyes. Wings: white and streamlined

Leaper: Copperpaw

Icefang - white tom with two blue-gray legs and pale blue eyes. Wings: large and white with blue-gray tips

Owlsong - gentle gray she-cat with amber eyes. Wings: small, creamy gray

Emberwing - long legged black tom with a ginger spot on his forehead. Wings: black and ginger

Ripplefin - sleek dark gold she-cat with darker flecks. Wings: sleek and streamlined, same color as pelt

Wolflegs - handsome gray tom with long legs and amber eyes. Wings: gray with lighter tips, lots of feathers

Eaglepelt - pale ginger tom with light green eyes. Wings: large and muscular, pale ginger

Leaper: Goldenpaw

**Leapers**

Sunpaw - long-furred golden-brown tom with lighter whorls

Copperpaw - sleek ginger tom with a copper-colored chest and amber eyes

Goldenpaw - white and gold she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens and Kits**

Crystalshine - small, pretty ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Wings: small and ginger, near her tail (mother of Nightkit - large black-and-white tom; Ravenkit - dark gray tom; Dreamkit - ginger-brown she-kit; and Firekit - black tom with ginger stripes)

Moonbeam - silvery she-cat with long brown legs. Wings: pale gray with brown streaks (mother of Silverkit - beautiful silver she-kit with black legs and tail)

Windstripe - pale gray she-cat with a darker stripe and large blue eyes. Wings: powerful and gray

Flamecloud - dark ginger she-cat with lighter tabby stripes. Wings: varying shades of ginger


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue**

Flightclan lives a quiet life by the Sun-drown-place, carrying out their duties peacefully. They live only a mile away from Midnight, and at every full moon, they meet her on a small rock island near the shore for a Gathering. Afterwards, the medicine cat goes to Midnight's cave to get more herbs. Occasionally they have problems with badgers, but the cats usually don't get much trouble.

That is going to change very soon.

**Chapter 1**

Silverkit squirmed excitedly in the nursery, her paws kneading into the sand. Then she stopped. _What if I wake up my mother?_ Silverkit looked back at her mother and sighed in relief. _Good. She's asleep. Now I can carry out The Plan!_

Silverkit had been working on The Plan for six whole nights when she was supposed to be asleep._ I may be tired, _she reminded herself, _but it's worth it if I can become a Leaper!_ Silverkit was only three moons old, but ever since Sunpaw, Copperpaw, and Goldenpaw had left the nursery, she had been determined to become a Leaper too.

She looked at the other queens in the nursery. Crystalshine's four kits were nice, but they were really young, only half a moon old, so they didn't talk much yet. And Windstripe _and_ Flamecloud were still waiting for theirs to be born.

Silverkit turned towards the exit of the nursery, This was her chance! Carefully, she padded out of the den, her pelt scraping on driftwood. When she was outside, Silverkit gasped. She'd gone outside a few times before, but the sky had always been blue then. Now it was gray, and the clouds looked angry. She shivered. The sea was different, too. Waves were crashing against the shore in a rather scary manner.

Wind buffeted her soft silvery fur. _ Maybe I should go back into the nursery,_ Silverkit thought hesitantly._ No! I can't give up!_ Silverkit watched the warriors going around as usual and decided that whatever the sky was angry about, it couldn't be too bad.

She padded over to Icedance's den, a cozy area under an overhanging rock. There was a little ledge for all the herbs and it was lined with moss. But she wasn't visiting the medicine cat today.

In front of the den, on the overhanging rock, a tree grew. A few of it's roots hung down in front of the den and its branches sheltered the Leapers den up high. The Plan was to climb the tree. If Redstar saw that she was strong enough to reach the top, he might let her become a Leaper early!

She dug her claws into a root and tried to climb up. However, this proved difficult. The root was a bit thin, and it swung around in the wind when Silverkit tried to climb it. Nervously, she clung to it with all four paws. Silverkit brought one paw up and pulled herself higher and higher. Whiskers twitching, she looked down._ How far up am I?_ She was embarrassed to find that she was only a tail-length or two off the ground. It was discouraging.

Silverkit worked at it, and before long, she had almost reached the ledge. Just as she was pulling herself over the edge, there was a voice from behind.

"What are you doing?"

Silverkit let out a startled yowl and let go of the root. She tumbled towards the ground. "Careful!" Someone gasped and Silverkit felt teeth meet in her scruff just before she hit the ground.

"W-who...?" She stammered, whiskers quivering in fright.

Goldenpaw let out a 'mrrow' of amusement. "Don't worry, it's only me.'

Silverkit sighed in relief. "I thought you were Moonbeam."

Goldenpaw set her down. "So why were you climbing that root?" She asked.

"You can't tell anyone," Silverkit meowed seriously. She proceeded to tell Goldenpaw about The Plan. When she was finished, Goldenpaw 'mrrowed' again. "I think you're going to have to wait," She told her.

Silverkit's tail drooped. That was three whole moons of waiting! Then she had an idea. "Hey! Maybe _you_ could be my mentor! I could get moss and train and... and do stuff..." Silverkit wasn't sure what exactly Leapers did, but it had to be better than being stuck in the nursery. "And you could, er, teach me hunting and fighting and... and... stuff."

There was a pause as Goldenpaw thought it over. Silverkit watched her excitedly. _ Please say yes!_

_"_Well, okay. But as long as it doesn't interfere with my own training."

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank youuuu!" Silverkit bounced on her paws. Her best friend was going to be her mentor!

"What in the name of Starclan is going on out there?" Icedance, the medicine cat, padded out of her den. "Can't a cat take a nap in peace?"

"Sorry, Icedance," Silverkit mewed, pelt prickling in embarassment.

"We'll leave you alone," Goldenpaw meowed hastily, nudging Silverkit away from the den. The medicine cat chuckled."Thank you."

**A/N: Leapers are Apprentices, but with a different name, in case anyone was confused. Thank you, Wolfgrowl, for the Review! We weren't expecting any so soon! :-D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I just realized that I forgot to put a disclaimer on either of the chapters before this. Oops. So to make up for it, I'm going to tell you (although I'm pretty sure you already know) that I do not own Warriors and didn't own it when I was publishing said chapters.**

**Anyway... enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Silverkit wanted to stay with Goldenpaw, but her friend had to go on a hunting patrol with her mentor, Eaglepelt, and another warrior, Owlsong. She padded back to the nursery. The wind was even stronger now, and clouds rolled across the sky. A raindrop splashed on her nose.

Silverkit had seen rain before, but she had always had to stay in the nursery when a storm started, and had never gotten a good view of the sky. Her pelt prickled as more drops fell.

Moonbeam was awake when she crept in. "Where were you?" She demanded. "I've been worried sick!"

Silverkit looked down, shuffling her paws. "Sorry. I was by Icedance's den with Goldenpaw." She decided to skim around the part about The Plan. Silverkit had a feeling that her mother wouldn't be very happy if she told her about it.

Her mother's gaze softened. "I hope you didn't cause Icedance any trouble."

Silverkit stretched her blue eyes wide. "We woke her up, but she wasn't mad!"

Her mother chuckled. "You must be tired," She meowed. She shifted, her silvery fur fluffing up a little. "Here, come under my wing." She lifted a pale gray wing and Silverkit snuggled under it, her eyelids already drooping.

When she woke up, Moonbeam was gone. Silverkit scrambled to her paws. Turning to another queen, Crystalshine, who was grooming, she asked, "Where's Moonbeam?"

Crystalshine purred. "She went to get something to eat." She twisted her head around to reach her ginger wings. "She'll be back soon."

Silverkit looked outside. Rain was pouring down. Not many cats were out. She looked for her mother, and in the dusk, saw her flying for the nursery. Moonbeam blustered in, shaking water from her wings. Firekit flinched when a drop hit him. Crystalshine covered her kit with her wing to keep him from being wet. Flamecloud gave Moonbeam an irritated glare.

"Sorry," Silverkits mother meowed. "It's really storming out there."

Another queen, Windstripe, nodded. "Worse than it's been for a while."

Silverkkit twitched her whiskers nervously. "Are we in danger?" She asked.

Nightkit let out a squeak of fear, making Windstripe look nervous. "We'll be fine," She meowed comfortingly. Silverkit was relieved.

She heard a_ 'thud'_ and thee walls shook. Silverkit poked her head outside and gasped. Big, dark clouds were raging across the sky and the waves were crashing onto the sand with alarming force. Wind buffeted her fur and made her squint. Rain lashed her face.

The '_thud' _had come from a bit of driftwood blown onto the nursery from the wind. It looked like it came from the warriors den. Silverkit hoped the warriors weren't getting wet. Moonbeam pulled her back into the nursery.

Worried, Silverkit looked at her. "The water's getting awfully close to the nursery," She whispered.

Firekit let out a frightened wail. "Calm down," Crystalshine mewed, trying to comfort him. Silverkit felt bad for making him scared. She tried to think of something else.

"Moonbeam, how come us kits don't have wings?" Silverkit asked. She had been wanting to know that anyway.

"You're too young." Flamecloud answered instead.

"But Goldenpaw's older than me, and _she_ doesn't have wings," Silverkit persisted, seeing the other kits look interested instead of frightened. Flamecloud sighed, exasperated.

"See, when you're a kit, you're still pretty young, too young for the responsibility of flight," Moonbeam put in, rustling her feathers comfortably. "When you're a Leaper, aside from learning how to hunt and fight and uphold the warrior code, you also get the ability to jump very high."

"Wow," Silverkit breathed. Now she wanted to be a Leaper more than ever!

"So that means _they_ have responsibility?" Ravenkit meowed curiously.

"Almost," Windstripe meowed.

"Almost?" Ravenkit echoed. "What do you mean?"

"See, they're still learning. Leaping high just prepares them for flight," Crystalshine explained to her kit.

Silverkit thought of something. "That's why they're called Leapers!" She meowed excitedly.

"Exactly," Crystalshine confirmed.

"But..." Firekit meowed, "When do _we _get wings?" His sister, Dreamkit, nodded, mewing, "I want to fly!"

Silverkit watched Crystalshine nudge Nightkit and Ravenkit away from the opening in the nursery wall and move them back to their siblings. Moonbeam was the one who answered. "When you get your warrior name. That night, you go to the Gathering island and sit in silence. When the sun rises, your wings will unfold."

"Wow," the kits all breathed. It sounded wonderful to Silverkit. She had almost forgotten about the storm. Suddenly, a drop of water fell on her head. Silverkit looked up. The wind had loosened the seaweed and the driftwood had blown to the side. Rainwater was dripping in. Silverkit flinched away from the cold water.

Flamecloud hissed, "Those Leapers! They didn't wind the seaweed tight enough."

Silverkit didn't think it was the leapers fault. Goldenpaw, Sunpaw, and Copperpaw were her friends; she knew they had worked really hard on the nursery.

Windstripe spoke up. "It's not their fault there's a big storm." Silverkit looked at her gratefully.

"I'm getting all wet!" Firekit complained. Silverkit sighed; Firekit tended to hiss a lot and was never very nice to her. Turning to him, she was going to say, _'We live by water; how can you complain about getting wet?'_ Instead, she gasped.

Water had seeped under the walls of the nursery where Firekit was sitting. Before she knew what was happening, he had shot up and was between her and Dreamkit. There was another _'thud' _and the driftwood covering the nursery fell in on the cats below.

**A/N: Revieeeew!**


End file.
